Almost
by flyuponmywings
Summary: Alice Faith lives a perfectly normal life, except for the fact that she watched her family die. But when a boy from a repeating dream appears in school, things start to change. I never really finished this, but I'm planning on it now. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

She was laying on a beach in the middle of no where. The wind carried the sound of the waves to her ears, along with the smell of the sea and cologne. She smiled as the turned onto her stomach in the sand. The sun felt amazing on her skin. She peeked around her and saw no one, She thought it was kind of weird that she was on this beach alone, but shrugged it off. She was about to shut her eyes again when she saw him. He was tall, and slight but still as strong looking. His skin was pale, like he didn't get out much. He was headed right towards her. The smile that was just on her face faded. She wasn't sure about this strange guy approaching her. She stood up. He saw her stand and smirked. As he neared, she saw he was very, very cute. His hair was like a golden mop on top of his head. His face was very angular, with a squareish jaw. Although she thought this unsafe, she felt herself walking toward him, slowly.

1

As she got closer her eyes were drawn to his. They were a mix of cold, green, and a gorgeous grey violet. The outer edge was the grey violet, then it changed to a green that was greener than grass, and in the very middle it was a golden color that flecked throughout his eyes. She had focused so much on his eyes that she didn't realize that she had stopped walking and also that he was almost to her. The smirk was gone from his face when he finally got to her. He stopped in front of her, leaving only a few feet between them. They both didn't say anything, but looked each other in the eye. He moved first, placing an arm around her waist at the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. She stumbled into his arms, and looked nervously into his eyes. He grinned and looked deeply into her eyes, as if to reassure her that everything was alright. He put his other hand on her chin to keep her from pulling back. She put her arms around his neck. She closed her eyes and waited. But instead of feeling his lips on her, her ears were suddenly filled with a loud buzzing.

2


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice sat up in her bed and looked around the room confused. She looked over at her alarm clock, it read 7:00 a.m. She sighed, why did she always have to wake up at that part? It had to be the third time she'd had that dream. Not that she was complaining about it, but why couldn't she finish out the kiss? She sighed again and tossed the covers off of her and climbed out of bed. She walked over to her desk, and sat down in the chair. She shook the mouse until the computer woke up. As she pulled up a web page, she looked around the desk for the essay that was due today. She finally found it as her myspace page finished loading. Nothing. Alice sighed, and closed the page and got up from the desk, essay in hand. She picked up her back pack and did a quick search of her room for her books. When she placed the last one in, she grabbed her towel from the floor and headed out the door, towards the bathroom. The house was quiet so she figured her aunt was still asleep. She closed the bathroom door behind her and locked it. She turned on the shower and waited for the water to get warm. As she waited, she looked into the mirror. She brushed out her long golden blonde hair, and took off yesterdays make-up. When The mirror started fogging up, she moved away from it and got into the shower. The water was warm at it ran onto her hair and down her body. The smell of her strawberry shampoo filled the room with a sweet smell. She had planned on making it a short shower but the warmth slowed her movements. When she got out she wrapped her now wet hair in a towel and brushed her teeth. She opened the door when she was done, and headed back to her room. She heard movement and talking downstairs. She figured her aunt was up now and already on her cell phone. She kept walking into her room and shut the door behind her. She moved over to her dresser and got out some underwear and a bra. Then she moved over to her closet to look for something to wear. She picked out her favorite red tank top and some khaki shorts. She glanced at the clock, it now read 7:45. She quickly but on some mascara and eyeliner. Then grabbed some flip flops and her bag. She had 15 minutes or less to get to school. She ran downstairs, into the kitchen, which was now empty, and through the garage door. Her aunts car was now gone. Alice hit the garage door opener and the door started creaking as it moved up into the ceiling of the room. She walked quickly to her car. It was a bright red Mazda RX 8. She pulled out onto the drive way and hit the clicker before pulling completely out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kay so here's number 3. Enjoy guys ;) **

Chapter 3

As Alice pulled into the parking lot of the small school, rain started to pour down. Students that were getting in the last few moments before class, out on the lawn, scattered for shelter. _Great, weather to suit my mood, _she thought. Alice parked, then sat for a moment. She had a feeling her life was about to change, and possibly not in a good way. With a sigh, Alice opened the car door and stepped into the down pour. She walked through the rain drenched, and now empty campus to her first class, English. Alice took her seat without paying much mind to her surroundings.

"First off today, I would like to introduce our new student. Please join me up here and inform us of your name." Mr. Hudson announced, Alice's attention was finally brought from wherever it had wandered to, as the teacher spoke. She watched as the boy next to her got up and walked to the front.

When he turned around she couldn't believe her eyes. It was **him**. Or at least he looked a lot like him.

"My name is James Kingsley." He said in a deep rich smooth voice. His eyes looked around the room until they rested on Alice. When he met her eyes he smiled and winked.

"Yes well. Welcome Mr. Kingsley. Who would like to show Mr. Kingsley around today?" Mr. Hudson said. Carrie Stanford instantly raised her hand. But Marcus interrupted Mr. Hudson when he went to assign Carrie.

"Actually Alice Faith already said that she would show me around. But thank you anyways." Alice's head shot up from her notebook with a look of shock on her face.

"Is that right Ms. Faith?" Mr. Hudson asked her.

"I…uh…um…well er…yes. Yes, I did?" She said unsure. She didn't mean for it to come out as a question but it did anyhow.

"Well then, thank you Ms. Faith. That was very nice of you." Mr. Hudson said pleased.

"Uh, sir? Can I go back to my seat now?" James asked.

"Huh? Oh yes. Thank you Mr. Kingsley." Mr. Hudson replied. Marcus smiled at him and walked back down the aisle to his desk. His eyes caught Alice's while he walked back, and never left them until he sat down. Alice blushed slightly. Every so often she could feel his gaze drift to her.

"So today we are going to discuss…" Mr. Hudson started. Alice tuned it out like always and started to doodle on her notebook. She didn't know what it was but something made class drag on today.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kay so pretty soon here I'm gunna run out of chapters...lol I only wrote up to chapter 7 last summer then quit writing it. So I need some ideas on where to go from there...when I get there lol. And keep reviewing, makes me feel good, hehe :D. Thanks -fly :)**

Chapter 4

The bell, that signaled the end of class, rang out loud and clear throughout the classroom. Everyone gladly got up from their seats and started gathering their books, bags and anything else that was theirs.

"Don't forget your essays are due on Friday!" Mr. Hudson added quickly as his students started filing out of the room. Alice took her time unlike her piers. She was fully aware also of the presence that stood next to her watcher her. Alice didn't look up into his face until she was finished placing her books and pens back into her back pack.

"Are you ready now?" James asked when Alice stood up.

"Yes. What class do you have next?" Alice replied.

"Math." He said with a beautiful smile.

"Alright." Alice said.

"I'm James by the way."

"I know. You just told everyone. Remember?" Alice said.

"Witty." He teased with a smile, "But we should get going now, don't you think?"

"Yea we should. Let's get going then." Alice said slinging her back pack over her shoulder.

"Lead the way." James said. Alice walked past James towards the door. James followed her till they got out into the hall, then he changed his pace to match hers.

"So why did you move here?" Alice asked, as they made their way down the hall.

"My parents recently died. So my aunt and uncle took me in." James replied casually.

"I'm sorry. I know how it is to have everything taken away suddenly." Alice said, and a frown formed on her face as she remembered last year, "It happened to me last year."

"Yea. It's hard isn't it?" James said. Alice only nodded.

"How did they die?" Alice asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now, if you don't mind." James replied angrily.

"Oh," Alice said startled, "Alright." She lead him the rest of the way in silence. She still couldn't figure out why he had reacted in such a way.

"Here you are. 305, math class. See ya." Alice said quickly, trying to hurry away from the beautiful boy she'd dreamt about. But as she turned to leave, James grabbed her wrist, making her turn back.

"Wait." He said softly, Alice looked into his incredible eyes, they were even more amazing in color than in her dreams, "I'm sorry. I must seem like such a jerk. I shouldn't have gotten upset about what happened to my parents. Could you ever forgive me?" James said.

"It's alright." Alice replied, "I understand. Just because I've become comfortable with talking about my families death doesn't mean you are."

"So I'll meet up with you at lunch?" James asked finally releasing Alice's wrist. She absent-mindedly rubbed the place where his hand had gripped her wrist.

"Uh, yea sure. I got to get to my class." Alice said now in a hurry to get to class. She took off at a quick pace towards the way she just walked with James from.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Alice hardly paid attention through the next hour or so. How could he possibly be real? And how did he know her? It was starting to make her nervous now that she had gotten a chance to think about it. After class Alice didn't bother to go look for him, she figured that someone else would show him where to go next, plus his last class was on the other said of the school from where she needed to go next. Lunch came slower than she would have liked, but when the bell finally rang, she was relieved and yet slightly nervous. Alice grabbed her things and walked to the lunch room. She was almost there when Austin Simmons stepped in front of her.

"Hey babe. Where you off to?" Austin said grabbing her arm and pushing her against the lockers, then standing in front of her.

"Get away from me Austin, before I hurt you." Alice said trying to push him from in front of her.

1

Austin leaned his head towards her and whispered, "Why should I? Hmm?"

"Because, the out come of you not moving will be painful. And you know it." Alice said angrily, flinching away from his hot breath that was now on her neck. Austin laughed loudly.

"Yeah, sure you will, dear little Alice. Like little you could hurt a big guy like me."

"She might not be able to. But I can." Came the beautiful deep voice that Alice was already starting to fall in love with.

"Huh?" Austin said stupidly as he turned around to face James, "Who the hell are you?" James grinned, "Her," He said nodding to Alice, "knight in shining armor." Alice giggled at this. "Now if you don't mind, get away from her, or must I do this the hard way?" Austin sniffed, "You the new guy aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Something wrong with that?" James asked.

"No, just that someone need to teach you the rules around here." Austin taking a step towards James, James didn't even blink at the movement.

2

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, and I think I'm just the person to tell you. First of all, no one messes with Austin Simmons, unless they want to die." Austin said, James laughed.

"Well then, I guess it's time that the rules changed. Don't you agree Alice?" James said looking over Austin's shoulder to talk to her. Alice nodded and walked out from behind Austin to stand next to James. He smiled down at her, then turned back to Austin.

"We should be going now." James said taking Alice's hand.

"I think not." Austin said grabbing Alice's other hand. James moved so fast, his fist slammed into Austin's face so hard that there was a loud crack. Austin's hand released Alice's instantly as he fell to the floor.

"Don't you ever touch her again." James said with so much malice, that even Alice had become frightened. She looked up from Austin on the floor to James' face. She could see the pure fury in his eyes.

3

Austin was on the floor whimpering. James closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Are you alright?" He asked opening his eyes and looking her.

"Yes…are you? She asked in a shaky voice.

"Yeah, let's go." He said, pulling her on wards to the lunch room. Alice just nodded, letting him lead her.

4


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty, I think this is the second time today I've updated lol but that's okay! :) Lol so I just realized...that there's still page numbers on the chapters . I typed it up on the computer to print them out for my friends to read...so obviously I had to put page numbers :P So yea...sorry 'bout that. Keep reviewing guys, they really do make my day . Thanks. -Fly ;) (Oh and theres only one more chapter before I'll need to start writing it again, so it might take longer to update cause I have to work most days. So be patient with me! thanks!)  
**

Chapter 6

"So does he always do that to you?" James asked Alice. They were sitting at a table in the back of the room. Neither had food. Alice had lost her appetite after their incident with Austin.

"Normally I take a different route to lunch, but today I guess you could say that my mind was in the clouds. But yes, every time I go past him, he grabs me." Alice didn't want to go on. Austin was a jerk that had to be stopped. "Thank you, I could have stopped him if need be, but I would really rather not. I'm not exactly favored here…even though I've gone to school with most of these kids since we were in kindergarten, I'm still an outsider. Everyone thinks I'm weird cause I was in a car crash that killed everyone in my family but me. My parents, my sisters, and my baby brother all gone…leaving me here alone. It was a drunk driver, he lived, if only for a month, then he got sentenced to death. The revenge of his death did little to help me coupe with their deaths. I still can't figure out why I was left alive. Eddie…poor little Eddie, he wasn't 6 months old…his life wasn't even started yet. But somehow I had been pulled out…saved for some reason, before the engine could explode, and left unconscious on the side of the road, away from danger. The police found me laying there and automatically thought I was dead. But when they checked my pulse and found it regular, they quickly changed their focus to me. I woke up to bright lights being shined in my eyes and voices yelling and some speaking softly in my ear, telling me that I was alright and that everything was going to be okay. But then my mind kicked into gear and I remembered what had happened. I asked them if my family was alright. But they only told me not to worry. One officer, she told me though. When she broke the news to me, I fell to the ground sobbing and screaming their names." Alice had tears in her eyes. James was looking at her with pity.

'This poor girl, she's been through so much, and yea she can smile…amazing' James thought as Alice's story concluded. "That was a year ago." Alice whispered with a sigh, "So that's my story. Sorry I didn't mean to tell it…I was just so caught up in memories.

"No. Don't apologize. I'm glad I know you better now." James said with a smile, "And maybe someday I'll be able to tell mine. But today isn't that day." Alice laughed.

"Alright." She said smiling back at him, "So now what?"

"Now we need to get to our next classes. The bells about to ring." James said standing up. Alice looked around her. The room was almost empty. She had lost track of time while she was telling her story.

"Oh!" Alice said jumping up, then she laughed, "I totally forgot! What class do you have next?"

"Science." James said with a sigh.

"Oh me too!" Alice said brightly. James smiled again.

"Good." He said taking her hand, "Let's go then, before we get in trouble." Alice giggled as she struggled to keep up with James's long stride.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I haven't updated in a few days...hehe I've been busy with stupid stuff. So here's chapter 7. I know I'm supposed to be figuring out what happens next with this... but the other night I was going through my other stuff that I've written...and I kinda started editing? I guess this other story...so I promise that I'll get my butt in gear and start up on chapter 8. So once again, reviews! They makes me happy! :P Thanks. -Fly.**

Chapter 7

They walked quickly still hold hands towards the science room.

"Do you think we'll be able to sit together?" James wondered out loud.

"Yes, like I said before, I'm an outsider, no one want's to sit with me, unless their forced to." Alice replied wistfully.

"I don't understand it though. Your this amazing, beautiful, smart, funny girl. How can no one like you?" James said shaking his head. Alice blushed, 'He thinks I'm beautiful?'

"Well, no one seems to want to take the time to get to know me, at least not anymore they don't."

"I don't get what you mean by that last part exactly."

"I guess you could say that I was popular, if only for a time. I've known almost everyone here for a long time, remember? And no on really thought anything about me until high school, the summer before my freshman year, I went and stayed with my aunt and uncle in Miami, so my aunt, being a make-up artist and also a hair stylist, gave me a play make-over, but it turned out that I looked good like that. So when I came back, everyone was shocked. All the guys wanted to date me and all the girls wanted to be my friend. But even though they finally noticed me, I shied away from them. I tried to stick to my real friends, but they noticed the change to and thought that I wanted to be popular, but I didn't and I tried to tell them that. But no matter how much I pleaded with them, they still walked away. So I was lonely in a crowded room. And finally my friends moved or just stopped talking to me altogether. Still the rich kids tried to get me to join them, but I just turned my back on them. Then the car accident happened and my miraculous escape from danger." Alice's mind went back to that time. She remembered that the night before she had the dream about James and the beach for the first time that night.

"That's…incredible! How could your friends just turn on you?!" James said, shaking his head again.

"I don't know, maybe they really weren't my true friends." Alice shrugged, "Oh, here. This is biology." Alice said directing James in. She lead him to a table in the back of the room. As they sat down the bell rang.

"Alright, alright! Settle down everyone." Ms. Evans called, "So I understand that we have a new student with us today. Am I right?"

"Yes, ma'am, you are." James said loud and clear.

"Ah, please come forward then please." The teacher instructed. James stood, winked at Alice, then walked to the front for the 5th time today.

"You know the drill by now I take it." Ms. Evans said. James nodded.

"I'm James, for those of you who haven't heard yet, cause I know everyone is gossiping about me already. I just moved her from New York and I guess that's all." James said never taking his eyes off Alice.

"Welcome to East High then, James." Ms. Evans followed what James was so focused on, "I see you've meet out resident angel, Alice Faith." She said only to James. James turned from Alice to look at her and smiled, "She is an angel isn't she." He said looking back at Alice. Ms. Evans nodded. "You can go back to your seat now, so we can start." James nodded and walked back.

"What was she saying to you?" Alice whispered when he sat back down. James smiled, "Nothing important angel." Alice gave him a look at the name, then shrugged when he didn't say anything more.


	8. Chapter 8

Kay here is 8, I know it took awhile...but it's cause I've been working on another story. I'm not sure if I'll put it up but oh well. Enjoy guys : Oh and review please : Thanks -Em

Chapter 8

That hour was like pure heaven to James, sitting next to the beautiful dark angel, who he'd chosen to befriend. They bother were constantly glancing at the other and shyly smiling, and blushing on Alice's part. When the bell rang they both were disappointed.

"What do you have next?" Alice asked.

"Uh," He said pulling a piece of paper from his pocked, pausing a moment to read it, "Spanish." He finally concluded shoving it back into his pocket.

"Alright." Alice said then pointed out the way to him, "I've got P.E. as my last class. Are you busy after school?"

"Nope."

"Good. Do you want to come over to my house afterwards?"

"Of course." James answered with a big smile.

"Alright. Meet me in the parking lot after class then."

"Okay. See ya then angel." There was that nickname again, it was making Alice curious as she walked away towards the gym.

--

The bell rang at 3:00 on the dot. Alice rushed to the locker rooms to change.

"Oh my god guys! Is the new guy super hot or what?!" One girl was saying to her friends on the other side of the lockers.

"Yea, to bad he's going for the freak though." Another said.

"I know! He could do so much better." Alice's heart was breaking. Was this really how everyone felt about her? Did they really think she was a freak? Alice tried to change as fast as she could, without breaking down right then and there. She had just finished when their talk had become to much for her handle and she ran out of the room crying. She didn't stop until she got to her car. Quickly approaching footsteps followed her.

"Alice!" The deep rich voice called her and she stopped instantly and began crying harder. James noticed that she was crying and ran to wrap his arms around her.

"What happened angel?" He asked softly. Alice couldn't get it out and just shook her head.

"Later then maybe. This your car?" He asked softly. Alice nodded.

"Where's the keys, I'm driving you home."

"Right here." She said quietly, pulling a set of keys from her pocket.

"Okay. Come on, get in." he said walking her over to the passenger door and opening it for her. Then he shut it behind her when she was in. He quickly walked around the car and got in the drivers side. The car purred when James started it, he grinned, this was a gorgeous car.

"So how do I get to your house?" He asked. Alice half smiled, "Maybe I should drive."

"No. I need to learn how to get around this damn town anyways. What better time to learn than now, with my angel?" Alice finally gave in.

"Fine, take a left at the light." She said sitting back in her seat. The ride was quiet except for when Alice told James when to turn. 15 minutes after leaving the school, they arrived at beautiful little yellow two story house.

"Here we are." Alice said, as James pulled the car into the drive way.

"I love it. Reminds me of my grandma's old place." James said getting out and quickly running to Alice's side and opened her door.

"Thanks." Alice said as she climbed out.

"Don't mention it." He replied smiling his charming smile.

"Let's go in. I think it might rain soon." Alice said looking grimly at the darkening sky.


	9. Chapter 9

**Oki doki! Here's chapter 9 :) I know...it took awhile but I'm lazy...and I wanted to write a little ahead before typing it all up. lol So yea, review please! :) Have a great week! -Em :)**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Hello? Aunt Katie? Are you home?" Alice called as she walked threw the front door. There was no reply.

"Hmm, guess she's running a little late today. She'll be home soon though." Alice said leading James to the kitchen.

"Want something?" She asked going to the fridge.

"No thanks." James replied off handedly. He was looking around the room.

"Alright then." She said grabbing a soda from the fridge.

"You want to go upstairs?" She asked him.

"Uh…I guess, am I allowed to?" He asked unsurely. Alice laughed.

"Aunt Katie doesn't care. Come one. We can work on the essay for Mr. Hudson's class. It's due Friday right?" Alice said grabbing her back pack from the floor where she had dumped it coming in and headed for the stairs.

"Yeah, I think so." James said grabbing his own bag and followed Alice up. Alice finally opened the door at the end of the hall that led to her room.

"Uh…sorry it's such a mess." She said dropping her bag again and rushing to pick up the clothes on the floor.

"If you can find a place to sit, go for it." She said as she cleared the bed of all her clothes. James laughed.

"And here I thought my room was bad!" He said sitting down at the window seat; the only place that wasn't covered in discarded clothing, and looked out the window.

"That's my favorite place in the whole world." Alice said, James turned from the window to see her watching him.

"My aunt couldn't get me to move from that spot for almost a month after what happened. The mountains had me captivated somehow. It's like there had to be something better besides the life I was having to live that was on the other side of those mountains. It kind of helped me sort my thoughts out." She said moving to sit next to him, never moving her eyes from the distant gray mountains. Although it was August there was already snow on the tops.

"Their beautiful aren't they?" James asked. Alice nodded, wiping tears from her face. She look down at the street and saw her aunt pull up. She got out of the car and an odd man walked up to her. Alice frowned, then gasped. She had seen that guy before. He had been lurking in the shadows of the neighbors house the other night when she was walking home from babysitting a few doors down.

"What? What's wrong Alice?" James asked a little alarmed.

"That guy! He was lurking around the other night! He looks like he's going to hurt Aunt Katie!" She said quickly, then got up and ran out of the room. But James was faster and was out of the door before her.

"Get away from me!" Aunt Katie screamed as the ran out the front door. The stranger had a hold of Aunt Katie's wrist. James threw a punch at the guy when he got to them. Katie's wrist was released when the punch was thrown. He staggered back but then he got his bearings back and charged at James. Alice grabber her aunt to get her out of the way. James moved just before the guy was supposed to slam into him. Then the stranger seemed to get a different idea and pulled a gun from his belt.

"Get in the house!" James yelled at them. Alice and Katie turned to run but the gunman turned to them. James quickly tackled the guy and knocked the guy from his hands.

"Go!" James yelled again.

"What about you?" Alice asked, worry and fear were evident in her voice.

"I'll be fine! Just get inside!" He said turning back to the man. James reached for the gun and used the butt of it to knock him out. James kept him on the ground until he was certain that he was unconscious, then stood up. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. Alice came back out when she saw him on the phone. She ran to James and wrapped her arms around him. He stroked her hair as he talked to the police on the phone.

"They'll be here in a few minutes. Is you aunt alright." He asked.

"We thin he brother her wrist, but other than that she's fine, a little curious about her hero but fine." Alice said smiling.

"So do I get an explaination on who this young man is? Or do I have to guess?" Katie said coming out of the house cradling her left arm to her chest. James and Alice smiled at her.

"Aunt Katie, this is James. James this is my aunt, Katie."

"It's nice to meet you." James said.

"Same to you. This is the first time in months that Alice has brought anyone home after school. And I didn't know Alice still had friends at school. I know how they treat her there." Katie said shaking her head. They all stood there thinking over what had just happened and poor Alice's problems at school. Alice started to fiddle with the necklace that was found on her that night long ago. It was a drop pearl necklace that had a heart engraved into it, it had a long silver adjustable chain too. She never took it off, for some reason she felt unsafe without it on. It was really old, she could tell by the worn beaten silver that surrounded the pearl. James looked down at what Alice was doing and a thrill shot through him, she's still wearing it, he thought. He smiled a sad smile. The police pulled up then. Two officers got out.

"You the guy who called?" The taller one asked James.

"Yeah."

"What happened here then?" The short fat one asked.

"Well I think Alice can tell you the beginning." James said looking at Alice.

"Well, we, me and James that is, were upstairs looking out of the window at the mountains, when my aunt pulled up. And this guy," Alice said looking at the knocked out guy on the ground, "Attacked her when she got out of her car. And I recognized him from the other night when I got home from babysitting. He had been hiding in the shadows of the next door neighbors house at the time. So I told James that he must be here to try and hurt my aunt, so we ran out here…"

"And I got him off of her, but apparently not before he could break or sprain her wrist." James said taking over the story, "Alice and her aunt tired moved out of the way when he tried to swing at me, but I punched him first. Then he tried to charge at me but I moved again. And then he finally pulled out a gun," James said pointing at the gun on the ground, "on us, and tried to make them go inside just in case he decided to fire it. But then he turned at them with it and I tackled him when he was focused on them, knocking the gun from his hands when I hit him. I held him down and knocked him out with the butt of the gun. Then I called you guys. So here we are." James concluded.

"Alright then. You need to go to the hospital, am I right?" The skinny cop asked Katie..

"I don't know, maybe. Just to make sure that it isn't broken."

"We'll take you." Alice said to her.

"And we'll take this guy down to the station." The skinny cop said turning the guy over.

"Hey, Dylan, isn't this that guy we've been looking for?" Dylan took a look at the guy.

"That's him alright! Nice work, kid." Dylan said patting James on the back.

"Help me out here, Andy." He said to the skinny cop. Together they picked up the unconscious guy and placed him in the back of the cop car. Officer Dylan shook James' hand and got into the cop car to talk on the radio.

"Thanks to both of you. We've been looking for this guy for weeks." Officer Andy said.

"What's he wanted for?" James asked.

"I think it's better if they don't know." He said motioning to Alice and Katie. James nodded.

"You might want to get going to the hospital. Be careful." Officer Andy said getting into his car and drove off. Alice ran in the house and got her keys and Katie's purse, as well as her own.

"Let's go." She said when she came back out. She walked over to her car and started to open the drivers side.

"What do you think your doing?" James asked Alice.

"Driving to the hospital?" She said confused.

"Can I drive, please?" He said softly.

"What? Why? I wanted to drive…" She stopped seeing his pleading face, Alice sighed, "Ugh, fine. Here." She said finally surrendering the keys over to him, then climbed into the backseat. James got in after closing her door. He started the car then pulled smoothly out of the drive way.


	10. Note from the author

Note from the author:

Hey everyone! Wow…it's been awhile since I've posted any stories. Thank you to everyone who's read Almost so far, and commented! It means a lot really. Sorry I haven't posted anything further. I kind of left y'all high and dry there. It's been a crazy year for me. I have recently found my notebook that contains what I wrote awhile ago for Almost, and if I get the time I will certainly post it for you guys! I hope y'all will continue reading. Thanks again and have a great day!

-Fly


End file.
